


Sing

by progfox



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progfox/pseuds/progfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku used to be kind of a happy kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> i can't remember when i wrote this tumblr won't tell me  
> it says two months ago so there you go it's two months old

Neku liked to sing. Every day he would sing the same song, over and over, trying to get the lyrics to stick in his mind. Mostly he sang in a quiet, shy voice and hoped no one could hear.

Those rare times when he sang in front of others, he was always praised. He shied away from this attention; not that he didn’t appreciate it, but it got pretty irritating after a while, really. How many more times can he say “thanks” when, really, it’s no big deal? He just sang a song. No big deal. It wasn’t even hard. He performed, sometimes. Cute little recitals, playing those stupid Rock Band games or whatever, nothing big. He was…shy, for lack of a better word, especially when it came to music. 

Even when he wasn’t singing or trying his hand at some instrument, trying to become the perfect accompaniment for himself, he always had a song in his head or in his ears. He was almost always hunting down something new to listen to. 

But then it seemed like, suddenly music was the one thing he couldn’t live without. It was less like music was something he loved and more like it was something he needed, but he let go of his passion for a while. 

He never gave up on music; music gave up on him. 

It felt like one day he was happy and his music was happy, then the next day they weren’t. It was a more gradual change, really, but time melted away and he doesn’t know if it’s been months or years since his songs made him smile. 

Today, Neku is unhappy. Every day, Neku is unhappy. He got older, life got harder, and now he can’t handle it. 

And the point is it’s hard growing up and now he’s out pretending to have the time of his life, pretending to be happy but he’s miserable. And he still sings every day, but in little whispers, and mostly they’re the sort of songs that make him want to cry. 

Honestly, he’s kind of just afraid to be heard anymore.


End file.
